Father knows best
by Jaeger Swift
Summary: WARNING! Very graphic story contains Rape, Incest, Pedophilia, and yaoi. DO NOT read if you do not like this kind of thing. You have been warned. Rated M for mature.


Gaara was still covered in blood. He was still in shock at what had just happened. Here he was, about to turn six tomorrow and his aunt Yashamaru had tried to kill him. She claimed she had gotten the orders from the lord Kazekage himself. His father. He was sitting in his fathers room awaiting his return. Kazekage was the title given to the leader of the village. He was an heir to the leader though not the only one. Many people treated his father two different ways.

At first he could not understand this. How could people be so two sided? Friendly when facing him, but calling him names behind his back. The one word they called him he did not understand. He wanted to know what a pedophile was. Maybe he would find out. Now that he was faced with the dilemma that his father had signed his death warrant he pondered if the villagers saw something he did not. He knew his father spoiled him. And he knew it was to appease the Shukaku inside him.

Now he wanted to know why his father was trying to kill him. So here he was, waiting for his return. Being Kazekage was tiring business Hearing the front door open he felt a sudden chill go through him. Waiting his father looking weary trudged into the room. "Father," He spoke softly. His head snapped up and focused on Gaara's face. Several emotions flickered briefly across his face. One was rage. Another was relief. Then he saw a somber look followed by a sudden realization as some kind of thought formed in his mind.

Reaching Gaara in three strides he swiftly wraps his arms around Gaara and pulls him up into a tight embrace. "Gaara," He exclaims letting belief color his voice. Then he sets him back down on the bed and lays Gaara down on his back. He was puling the covers over him when Gaara reached out and grabbed his fathers wrist with small pale fingers. The Kazekage smiled and knew Gaara would want to show love. Gaara was in the meanwhile completely confused as to his fathers behavior. He did not know if Yashamaru was lying or not. "Father?" He asks in a small little voice.

"Yes Gaara?" he asks thinking of his frequent punishment sessions with Kankuro. He knew he was going to enjoy this. Pulling his father next to him he wraps his little arms around him and spills his feelings about Yashamaru. Inwardly the Kazekage cursed her soul for confessing this to Gaara. But he had a way to make it all better. "Gaara, hush." He says pulling the boys head on his chest. He strokes his fingers through his red hair playfully. "Someone had gotten into my office last night and got a hold of my papers. They forged an order and gave it to Yashamaru.. I had no idea of the plot to assassinate you Gaara I really did not."

As Gaara relaxes in his fathers arm and snuggles closer the Kazekage congratulated himself on his fast thinking. "I believe you daddy." he says happily. Pulling Gaara away he sits up and looks down at the young boy. "Do you feel bad right now?" he asks sweetly. Gaara nodded. "Do you want me to make you feel better?" he asks Gaara. Gaara nods looking puzzled. "How" Gaara asks. "I play a game with Kankuro. Want to play it with me?" He asks Gaara. "Sure!" he says his eyes widening with happiness. "Well to play this game you need to be naked with me."

Gaara's eyes widen. "Why?" he asks his voice so small. "Gaara," he speaks sternly," I have seen you naked before when I changed your diapers. You have to be naked for this game to work." Blushing bright crimson red he slowly removes his shirt. As he felt his fathers eyes appraise him he felt a little weird about it. Then he stood and slowly unbuttoned his pants. He slowly unzipped them, feeling embarrassed by it all. He then with a swift movement let his pants drop to the ground. He could feel his father staring at his naked body. Then when he thought he could not take it no more he saw his father remove his shirt. Then his pants soon followed. As Gaara stared at his fathers body he could not help but notice the hairs around his fathers private area. Then his father hit him in the chest with a kind of Jutsu that disabled his Shukaku. Looking in shock he could see his fathers penis pointing at him.

He knew what it was called. And he knew what it was used for. He did not know of any games that could make sense when the players had to be naked. He gently grabbed Gaara by the shoulders and laid him down on the bed. He hovered over Gaara. "Are you ready?" he asks the little boy huskily. Scared he could only nod. His father gently leaned down and planted a kiss on his sons neck. Then he turned his head to the side. "Happy birthday Gaara." he said. Gaara looked at the clock and saw it was past midnight. He then looked up at his father in enough time to see his father dipping low near his groin. His black rimmed eyes widened as he felt his fathers lips on his most private spot. He then closed his eyes as his father slid his little penis into his mouth and gave him an erection.

"Your too little to give me pleasure. But I can give you pleasure." he groaned as he sucked. Then his father moved between Gaara's legs and spread them. He put his spit covered fingers at the entrance to his butt. Gaara frowned slightly and then his eyes widened again as his father pushed his fingers inside of him. He moved them in and out and leaned down to suckle on his neck. Then he removed his fingers from Gaara and spat I his hand. Gaara watched puzzled and then felt the sticky moisture against his opening. His father had coated his penis with the stuff and propped Gaara's leg up against his shoulder.

He rested his tip against his hole. Gaara was about to say something when his father plunged deeply into Gaara's hole and his eyes flew open and he stifled a scream. His father removed himself from Gaara leaving him trembling only for him to plunge deeply again into the young boy. Blood and spit combined and stained the sheets. He could not contain himself no more and thrusted into him with wild abandon. "Father,. It hurts!" he whined. The Kazekage was so intent on reaching climax that his sons pleas fell on deaf ears. Then with a mighty plunge he moaned and released into Gaara's tiny body. Trembling he pulled out slowly and let Gaara's leg drop back to the bed.

"I should have know better, Gaara, then to do what I did. I should have been slower and more gentle. I'm sorry. Next time wont hurt okay baby?" he confesses to Gaara's trembling body. _Next time?_ he thought wearily. He did not want to play this game no more. Reaching over Gaara the Kazekage stroked Gaara's still hard penis. "Father can I ask you a question?" he asks. The Kazekage nodded. "When Yashamaru tried to kill me she said she spoke to you directly. And yet you said she got the orders from some stolen papers." Before Gaara could react he found himself lifted by his armpits and hoisted to his feet. His father back handed him across the face severely.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed with sudden fierceness. He grabbed the stunned youth and threw him back on the bed on his belly. "Ungrateful little brat!" he snarled in his ear as he bent over his son. Then grabbing him around his waist he pulled him upwards and onto his hands and knees. The before he could react Gaara felt his father thrust inside him deeper than ever and Gaara flung his head up and screamed. Fresh blood poured out of him as his father mercilessly pounded into him. Gaara dug his fingers into the sheets and did every thing in his power to not pass out. He could feel his father coming to climax after what seemed like hours to him. His father pulled out and spun him around forcefully. Grabbing Gaara's little hands he made him touch his bloody penis and stroke him off. The with a gasp his father came on his face and Gaara winced as the warm gooey fluid struck his face and slid down.

Some entered the corners of his mouth and he tastes salt and something else. His father grabbed him by his chin and squeezed hard, forcing his face up to look at him. "Next time you better think twice before you accuse me of something." He then smiled a wicked smile. "Thanks Gaara. You have made me realize how much I like to be forceful. From now on your only other company will be pain." He tossed Gaara back on the bed. Then as his Gaara looked up he saw the sudden anger on his fathers face. _What did I do now?_ he asks himself wearily. "You've ruined my bed you little brat" he snarled savagely. He then grabbed Gaara by his hair and swung and his fist connected with his stomach. Bending over Gaara had a sudden flashback.

_**Sitting on his swing he clutched hi teddy bear in one arm. He was watching a game that was taking place only twenty feet from him. He had no idea what they were playing but he knew it involved a ball. They were kicking it around and having all kinds of fun. Gaara gazed at them with downcast sorrowful eyes. Then as he shifted his gaze downward he heard one of the kids moan "oh man." Looking over he saw that one of them had kicked the ball up onto a really high rook. He smiled then because he knew that he was the only one who could reach it with his sand. "What are we going to do? None of us can do the wall climbing technique yet." One of them spoke. As he spoke Gaara had gotten up and moved a few feet closer. Then using his sand he grabbed the ball. He heard exclamations of surprise as he lowered the ball off the wall and directly into his hands.**_

_**Peering nervously over the top of the ball Gaara stared at them with an intense gaze. He knew somehow his sanity depended on their reaction. "I-Its Gaara!" one kid exclaimed sounding scared. "Gaara of the sand!" another hissed in fear. Gaara gazed in shock but he knew what was coming. "R-Run!" another kid yelled. "waah!." one of them screamed as they ran. Don't go away. He thought to himself as he stretched his arm out towards them, yearning for friends. As his arm reached out for them Shukaku had acted up and grabbed one of the kids with sand. The sand grabbed another who had the misfortune of being nearby. The sand slammed them to the ground. Shukaku wanted to make them pay for making Gaara hurt.**_

"_**Waah." the second kid attacked yelled. "Help" the first boy screams out loud. The kids were screaming and moaning in pain as they tried to flee. Hen aunt Yashamaru came and stood in front of the boys. "Lord Gaara please calm yourself." She pleaded. The sand crept back as he looked around. One of the boys had a broken arm and the others were dazed and bleeding. Yashamaru was looking at him in such a sad look that Gaara lowered his eye from hers ashamed. When he got home he was standing in the living room. The walls and windows were made from the same thing and the windows gave a tunnel look to them. Gaara was staring at a picture of his mother. He had the picture turned to face him.**_

_**Then narrowing his eyes angrily And looked down at the kitchen knife in his hand. Quickly without thought he dragged the razor across his wrist. As he did so the sand flared up turning his flesh into sand. "it's useless. The sand still protects me.." "Lord Gaara!" he hears behind him. Turning he faced aunt Yashamaru.. "I might not look like it but I am still a member of the medical corps charged by the Kazekage himself to see to your safety and well being. Please do not engage in such behavior in front of me.. Even if the sand protects you as well." Suddenly shy Yashamaru reached up with her hand and scratched an itch at the base of her head. Leaving Gaara to see her bandaged arm. He must have hurt her too.**_

"_**Yashamaru" he began. " I'm sorry…your wound." He could not find the words to express how he felt. Then he thought of some. "Does it hurt?" He looks up at her with sad eyes. "Oh this?" she asks pointing to a bandages wrapped around her head like a headband. " Well k=just a bit. But its only a scratch it'll heal in no time." He was feeling so sad it showed through in his large black rimmed eyes. "What does it mean to hurt?" he asked. The he regretted it. So he explained some more. "I- I've never even been in jured so I was wondering what it felt like." His face offers a small smile through his eyes as he spoke. Yashamaru held her chin with her fingers as she thought about it.**_

_**He lowered his eyes fearing that this would e like his awkward…"what was love?" question had been. "well I'm not sure how to describe it. "Yashamaru began at last. "Its kind of painful, kind of bearable. In short I guess you could imagine. Being hit or cut and you cant hold it in or be your self any longer." Yashamaru blushed. "I cant really describe it. Ts no fun definitely." Gaara pondered this for a moment. Then seeing Yashamaru's bandages he thought of another question. "Them Yashamaru…do you. Hate me?" he asked his face full of misery and longing. Yashamaru had a stunned look on her face.**_

"_**Humans live their lives hurting others and being hurt in return. But even despite all that…people still love more than they hate." Gaara smiled for the first time all day. "thanks Yashamaru. Maybe I am starting to understand what it means to hurt now." he says. "is that so?" Yashamaru asks smiling. Gaara thought about it. "then could I be injured too? Just like everyone else?" the surprise on Yashamaru's face showed her concern. To explain Gaara speaks, "it always hurts…it doesn't bleed but it hurts right here." he clutches his chest where his heart was. The pain and sorrow etched on the boys face would last a lifetime. Yashamaru became thoughtful then she shuffled over to where he was standing. She took the kitchen knife away from him. And before Gaara's very eyes cut open one of her uninjured finger. Blood oozed out the wound and she winced from the pain. Gaara's eyes widen with shock and fear.**_

_**He saw the blood ooze=ing out and half of him wanted to heal her the other had to suck on her blood. Widened eyes looked up at Yashamaru sadly. "A wound of the body bleeds and can appear painful. But as time passes the pain will fade on its own. And if one uses medicine it will heal even faster." Yashamaru puts her hand to her own beating heart. "But what are troublesome are the wounds of the heart." She tells him. "Wounds of the heart?" he asked shyly. "Wounds of the heart are a bit different. Unlike wounds of the body there are no medicines that can help them get better. And sometimes they never heal." Gaara half closes his eyes sadly. And says nothing fearing the worst. "there is just one thing that can ease the wounds of the heart." she t3ells him seeing his sad reaction.**_

"_**unfortunately it's a bothersome cure. Form you can only receive it from another." Gaara now interested asks, "what is it?" Yashamaru leaned down conspiratorially. "Love." she says simply.. "love?" he repeats in disbelief. "yes." she answers. "You have already received some lord Gaara." she smiles. "I have?" he asks in stunned disbelief. "love is the feeling that makes you want to strive for and protect those around you who are precious to you.. Just like elder sister" Gaara frowns at mention of his mother. "I truly believe elder sister loved you very deeply lord Gaara. Shukaku of the sand is supposed to be a wraith used for offensive assaults. When the sand tries to protect you I believe its an expression of maternal love. I think that your mother's will has seeped into that sand. Elder sister must have wanted to protect you even unto her death." The whole time Gaara came close to weeping and had a sad look the whole time. **_

"_**Yashamaru than k you for your help." he tells her. "what do you mean?" she asked. "for stopping me." he answers. "of course! You are very precious to me lord Gaara." Then Yashamaru may I ask you for a favor?" "What is it?" she asks curious." I want some wound ointment." he says.. Completely happy he ran through the village that night his face3 red with excitement. He reached the kids house whom he gave the broken arm to. He wanted to make it all better by offering wound ointment and saying sorry. He knocked on the door with a big grin and waited. The boy opened the door a notch. "I'm sorry for earlier. It must have hurt. Here's some wound ointment. Please take.." was all he could get before the boy spoke. "Go home monster." He spoke in a cold heartless voice. Then ha slammed the door in Gaara's face.**_

Before he could get to the part about Yashamaru trying to kill him he came too. Looking around he saw the mass quantities of blood on the bed and the floor. His body ached all over. But one part of him hurt the worst. He reached down and gently laid a finger over his sore wound. His father had beaten the crap out of him when he was unconscious and he was still bleeding from his butt. He gingerly drew his fingers away from him and saw fresh blood. Then as the realization as to what happened hit him he gasped. He was wounded. He had just barely told Yashamaru that eh had never been wounded and now look at him.. He had not only n=been wounded but he was bleeding at an alarming rate. Moving into the bathroom he ran a hot bath. He lowers himself into the bath tub and washes the blood off his body. The hot water was soothing to his aching body.

He leaned back and remembered how he had killed that drunk. Shukaku started to fuss at mention of blood. He ignores him and relaxes in his bathtub. Then his thoughts flit back to what he tried before his aunt caught him. He was trying to commit suicide. Could he do it now? Now that the sand was disabled? He pondered the question and actually got out the tub. Searching around the bathroom he found nothing. Then not caring he walked out the bathroom naked. He went to the kitchen. He quickly located a kunai and placed the blades edge against his flesh. He was about to drag the razor sharp edge noticing that there was no sand.

"Gaara!" he heard a familiar voice. Turning and feeling he face flush. There stood Temari. She was 9 years old and acted ages older then she was. She swiftly strode towards him and grabbed the kunai. He thought he could feel her hand shaking. Looking up he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. "What do you think you are dong?" she asks her voice shaky. "I had a wake mare." he lied easily. Sighing she knew what he meant by the phrase. He could not sleep so he occasionally suffered from daydreams and the more frequent wake mares as he called them. All it meant was that he had nightmares while awake.

Pulling him into her arms she set the kunai down and picked him up. She carried him to her bed and lay with him. He offered no resistance knowing it meant he wouldn't have to see his father. He was unsure what to do when Temari snuggled closer. "What were you doi8ng up so late?" he finally thinks to ask. "I got thirsty and something woke me. I know what it was now. I've been awake for a while now." Gaara reflected sorely on what had occurred between him and his father. He wished she had heard his screaming and looked at her again. She was sleeping so he had to content himself with watching her sleep. Putting his arms around her he relaxes and watches her sleep.


End file.
